


Eight Little Reindeer

by spikesgirl58



Series: 14 days of Christmas [8]
Category: Are You Being Served?, Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: Mrs. Slocomb learns a lesson in things not being what they seem.
Series: 14 days of Christmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050131
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Eight Little Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threecee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecee/gifts).



Shopping was not something he enjoyed even under the best of circumstances, like when he was about to use his freezer ray on some pushy clerk. If Gru had his way, he’d just have had the minions bang something together in the lab for Lucy and the girls, but it was his first Christmas as a married father and he was determined to do things up right.

He looked at the cart he pushed and sighed. It was filled to overflowing with toys. A minion, camouflaged as an elf ran up and tossed another toy into the cart.

“That’s enough, Dave. I won’t have the girls spoiled.” As if they already weren’t. He smiled at the thought. He loved those girls.

“Awwww,” came a chorus of voices. Tim and Frank, disguised as reindeer, carried their armfuls back towards the toy department.

“Here, take this and get them gift wrapped. Edith’s gifts are on the bottom, Margo’s in the front and Agnes’s are here. Don’t get them mixed up.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dave took the cart and pushed it towards the back of the store. That mean Gru was alone for the most important purchases of all, something special for Lucy.

He walked out of the elevator and looked around to get his bearings. Towards his left were mannequins wearing suits while counter tops were covered with displays of shirts, ties and socks. To his right were… he felt his cheeks flush… ladies’ underwear.

“No, No, I am going to do this,” he muttered to himself and walked resolutely towards the women’s department.

“May I help you, sir?” The woman gave him the once-over that made him feel like a side of beef and that he’d come up wanting. She looked down her nose at him and waited for an answer.

“Yes, I want to buy something lovely for my wife for Christmas. It’s our first one together.”

“Oh, congratulations,” piped up another, younger and more attractive salesclerk. At the older woman’s withering stare, the woman became silent.

Mrs. Slocomb had been having a bad day from the get go. She was very nearly late, Captain Peacock had gotten right up her nose and that buffoon Lucas was just begging for a smack around his cake hole. Then add to it an over-abundance of difficult customers and she was longing for a double gin and tonic, hold the tonic. Her feet ached and she just wanted to get home, put them up and rest. It was nearly Christmas and she was right ready for a day off. 

Then she saw him and immediately all her guards went up. He was poorly dressed and looked as if he didn’t have two cents to rub together. She did not want to deal with another clueless husband.

“May I help you, sir?” she asked, making sure to put the right amount of distain in her voice. He was not the sort who should be shopping at Grace Bros.

“Yes, I want to buy something lovely for my wife for Christmas. It’s our first one together.” He had an odd accent that she couldn’t put her finger on.

“Oh, congratulations,” Miss Brahms piped up, but Mrs. Slocomb shut her down.

“What sort of gift does the gentleman have in mind?”

“I don’t know.” It looked as if the admission pained him greatly. “What do women like?”

“Surely you must know her tastes, sir, since you married her.” Mrs. Slocomb turned and snapped her fingers. “Would she prefer a dress or perhaps a robe or maybe something off the bargain rack? Miss Brahms, the rack.”

“Yes, Mrs. Slocomb.”

The man looked at her strangely and said quietly, “I would like to see something elegant, yet smart, with a subtle shade as opposed to a bold color. Her color pallet ranges from greens to light blues, although she can get away with reds and oranges if they are not too brassy.” He took a wedding photo of Lucy from his pocket and smiled at it before handing it over to a stunned Mrs. Slocomb.

“What size is she? Like a one?” Miss Brahms’ mouth dropped open. “She looks like a princess.”

“She is my princess.” His expression softened. “And I want her to have something wonderful.”

“Well, what about a fur coat to keep her toasty this winter?” 

“Perhaps.” Mrs. Slocomb snapped her fingers and Miss Brahms hurried off to fetch the rack.

Gru watched the interchange between the two. For some reason, the older clerk reminded him of his mother, domineering and just plain spiteful. The younger one was trying hard to please.

She walked quickly to a rack and pulled it out. Various coats hung from it, but he was taken with the black one. “This is nice.”

“That is 1,000 pounds, sir.” Gru’s heart did a little skip, but he was determined not to let his face show it. “We do have some lovely fabric coats with imitation fur collars.

“I would like to see the coat.” He gestured to Miss Brahms. “On her.”

“Certainly, sir.” With a foul expression, Mrs. Slocomb took it off the hanger and helped Miss Brahms into it.

“Just lovely.” Gru beamed at Miss Brahms. “That does suit you.”

“Thank you, sir.” She seemed genuinely grateful for his attention.

“Boss, Boss, Boss!” Gru looked around to see his minions, all laden with brightly wrapped packages and with bows in their antlers. “ _Ta tor is_?”

“I thought Timmy had the keys.” He patted his pockets, found the keys and handed them over. “No joy riding.”

That’s when he saw them. He walked like a man in a trance towards the rack, his mouth slightly ajar. His hand trembled slightly as he reached out to finger the material.

Immediately, Mrs. Slocomb was beside him. “You have excellent taste, sir, and for what you would be spending on that coat, you could buy a half dozen of these.” 

“It’s so soft.” He could see Lucy, so clad, smiling and inviting. Gru could barely stop himself from drooling. 

Kenny whistled softly and Gru made a face at him. Hurried he turned it into a Christmas carol. He winked at Miss Brahms and led his pack of elves away.

“So, I take it, the coat is no longer being considered?”

“I think… I think I like this better.”

The loss of a big sale was all that she needed. With a snort, Mrs. Slocomb walked up to Miss Brahms and took the coat from her. “Take over, Miss Brahms. It’s my coffee break.”

“Yes, Mrs. Slocomb.”

Mrs. Slocomb dipped her last cookie into the dregs of her coffee and flexed her feet. In another five minutes, she would have to drag herself back downstairs and face the rest of the day.

There was a noise from the back of the canteen and she turned to see the men from the Gent’s counter entering.

“Mrs. Slocomb, you should have been there.” Mr. Humphries sat down beside her. “Captain Peacock says he’s never seen anything like it.”

She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and Lucas grinned. “It was incredible, Mrs. Slocomb, just incredible. Suddenly, all these yellow reindeer things came out of the elevator and bought nearly everything in the women’s department. You’ll be lucky to even have a corset left to sell tomorrow, wouldn’t you say so, Mr. Humphries?”

“That’s me. I’m off!” Mrs. Slocomb forced her aching feet back into her shoes and stood up.

“Why, where are you going, dear?” Mr. Humphries seemed genuinely surprised.

“To the pub. There aren’t enough gin and tonics to make this day go away.”

“But Miss Brahms is taking everyone to dinner on her to celebrate!” Mr. Humphries patted Mrs. Slocomb’s shoulder. “Even you, dear. She sent us up here to find you, seeing how you were to one to give her the commission and all. You’re the hero of the hour.” Mr. Humphries produced her coat and scarf.

“I am?”

“Mr. Rumbold said you deserved an award for such a kind and unselfish act.” Mr. Humphries smile was sly. “And he’s buying the first round.”

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” She linked arms with Mr. Humphries and Mr. Lucas and, aching feet forgotten, they happily skipped from the room.


End file.
